The Spell
by Vam9ire
Summary: Showdown between Damon and Matt. Bonnie delves into darker magic for a spell to help make Elena human again. And Caroline gets a text from Tyler...or is it?


The Spell

(Gilbert House - 1 Day Earlier)

Damon had decided to stay in Mystic Falls. At least for the time being. Stefan had made the request. And Damon wanted to understand exactly what he had picked up from Rebekkah's mind.

He arrived at the Gilbert house with much reservation & rang the bell. Matt answered. Damon immediately grabbed him by the neck, pushing him into the house. Matt's face turned several shades of red from the suffocation Damon inflicted. He slammed him up against the wall.

"Damon!" Elena appeared suddenly grabbing his arm in an attempt to free the grip he had on Matt.

"This is all your fault, quarterback!" He growled.

"Stop it, Damon!" Her voice was angry, yet still managing to make his heart flutter.

Releasing Matt, whose body slumped onto the floor, he turned to look at her. Beautiful as ever. He shook the moment off. This was a new beginning. She, a new Elena. One that had made her choice. His pining days for an unrequited love were over .

Matt coughed. Pulling himself up, he stumbled over to the sofa as he rubbed his neck.

"How could you?" she went to slap him across the face, but he caught her hand before it landed.

He glowered at her, "Really? It's because of this idiot that you find yourself in this predicament, Elena!"

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "He was just trying to get me out of harms way, Damon."

"A human was going to protect you from, I don't know, the war between Alaric, the Originals & us?" He sneered at her.

"He was helping me!" she yelled.

"Again, human!" he growled.

From where he was, Matt rasped, "that's what friends do, they help each other."

Elena crossed her arms as she glared at him.

His demeanor changing, Damon teased, "So, I take it you'll be on the critter diet like my brother."

"And?" she scowled, "your point?"

"Well, on that type of diet you won't have much fighting power," he rolled his eyes at her, "that's my point."

Matt interjected, "Stefan's been on it, and he's fine."

"This conversation doesn't include you quarterback!" he snarled at Matt.

Matt stood up still rubbing his neck. Damon's eyes followed him till he disappeared into the kitchen to get some water.

He looked back towards Elena, "The nature of a vampire is to survive off of human blood," he sauntered over to where she was standing. "It doesn't mean you have to kill," he assured her,"I can teach you Elena." He gazed at her for a moment,"I call it the 'the snatch, eat, erase' technique" with a Cheshire cat smile.

"No, Damon," she glared at him, " l am not going to do that. Besides, Bonnie is working on a spell to make me human."

He came up to her face "If you do transition into a vampire and follow Stefan's diet. You'll forever be at a disadvantage against others of our kind." he said angrily.

"I am not like you, Damon," she snapped at him. "I never will be!"

At that moment, Matt attempted to rush Damon football style. But, he was too quick, stepping out of the way. Matt lost his footing & rolled onto the floor.

"Really?" Damon taunted.

Elena rushed to Matt's side, turning to Damon she yelled "Get out!"

Damon straightened his jacket. "If you change your mind..."

Interrupting angrily, "I won't!"

He ogled her and walked out.

*************  
(Salvatore House - Present Day)

Caroline sat in the Salvatore living room. As Bonnie prepared for the spell that would hopefully turn Elena human. Her phone went off. It was a text. "Meet me at the house of the 100 dead Witches," was what it said. It made her hairs stand, the text was coming from Tyler's phone. She thought it horrid someone could do this, well knowing Tyler had died. Anger took over. Telling the others she was running a quick errand she took off to the house.

(House of the 100 dead witches)

15 minutes later she rolled up in her little Ford Fiesta & parked at the end of the road. From there she vampire sped up to the house.

She opened the huge front door carefully so as not to make much or any noise . Still visibly upset someone had used Tyler's cell phone to send the text. She wanted to hurt them badly. She entered each room slowly, scanning cautiously & listening for any weird noises. Feeling relief when no one was found. She was hoping they had regretted the text. But who had his phone?

At the entrance of the last room a voice said "here." It was his voice, causing a lump in her throat.

"Caroline," he whispered as she stepped into the room.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. But how? "Tyler?" she gasped.

A smile crossed her face. She lunged herself into his arms. Kissing him all over coming to rest on his lips.

He didn't reciprocate her actions as he normally would. His kissing a little off. Then suddenly, he became super impassioned like their was no tomorrow. She tugged her lips away out if breath.

She let go, pushing back away from him. "Tyler?" she repeated, her blue eyes searching his dark brown ones.

"Well," he finally responded. "Yes and no, depending how you see the situation."

She backed away from him, "Situation?"

The tone of his voice and style of communication was not Tyler's. It much more worldly and dark.

"Caroline, love," he taunted. "don't you recognize me?"

"Klaus." she responded in horror, stepping back.

"Yes, sweetheart," he grinned darkly.

Her face dropped as he sauntered closer to her, "Using this mate as a loaner." he chuckled, "Tyler & I have a special bond." He smile deviously, "Don't worry, love. You'll have your Tyler back once Bonnie retrieves my body. Which if I haven't mistaken, she & Damon know it's whereabouts."

Caroline spat out, her voice demanding "what have you done to Tyler?"

Responding without remorse, "Oh, he's here with me, in an induced coma Bonnie put him in."

"Bonnie?" she questioned. "She helped you do this?

"Come now sweetheart," he chuckled under his breath. "If she hadn't, all of you would be dead."

"But Tyler died...he sent me away. He started changing, losing control, to scare me, because he didn't want me see him die ."

"Just a bit of theatrics, love," he grinned. "It was all me. I had to make sure you believed he was dying. And of course, seeing as you all survived, you'd think you had a different "sire".

"Bastard!" she spat out the word in disgust.

"I can't die, Caroline," he said softly, "I finally have almost all I've ever wanted!

"What?" she growled. "Power to forever torment & control us!"

"No love," he smiled. "I told you, I fancy you. My offer still stands, to show you the world."

She glared at him as he continued, "Tyler is just a temporary vessel I borrowed for my salvation."

"It's always about you," she snapped. "If you think I'd leave Tyler for you, you're out of your mind!"

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" he sneered, "I'll be taking Elena's blood and Tyler to meet up with my hybrids."

She stared at him, not knowing what to respond.

"Now, you go back to Bonnie and Damon," he instructed, "and have them retrieve my body, I'll wait here as patiently as possible." He stepped into her space & took her chin,"don't try to deceive me!"

Caroline took a deep breath and left as quickly as possible, looking over her shoulder to see Klaus retreating back inside.

(Back at the Salvatore house)

Elena lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house parlor. At the corners of the room were large metal candleholders each containing a white candle, that had been lit.

The curtains were drawn making the room almost black, except for the light emanating from each candle.

They were on edge. This was it.

Stefan stood near Elena, gazing at her with his leaf green eyes, knowing this was to be her final fate. And it frightened him. Would Elena remain a vampire, return a human or die? Bonnie's spell was huge. He was worried Bonnie might not be able to revive her.

Damon paced like an expectant father, his large blue eyes stared at Elena. She gave him a small smile. Glancing briefly from Stefan to Bonnie, he continued to pace.

"You need to stop that, Damon!" Bonnie turned & glared at him. "It's not helping," she exhaled.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked at her with anxiousness. Going to his acquisitions, he poured himself a bourbon. He looked over to his brother, motioning if he'd like a shot. Stefan shook his head and looked back to where Elena lay now with her eyes closed.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she stood looking at the middle of the living room. Aside from the candles at each corner, she had also carefully made an outline of candles around Elena. These candles were not the usual white ones she'd use with her other spells. These candles were black and unlit. The black candles were to help with the reversal spell. Bonnie was going to open up deeper levels to an unconscious Elena.

It had taken Damon's blood in her system and her dying to make her a vampire. She would need to die again, with new blood in her.

Bonnie would induce Elena's death. She herself would be in a deep meditational state where she would make Elena's spirit leave her dead body.

Thinking back a day, she recalled how she & Jeremy had searched through all the Grimoires & had not found a reversal spell. This had propelled her to seek out the Original witch, Ayanna, for help.

She remembered the first encounter with Ayanna. It was because of Klaus. He told her how to locate the witch & tell her he needed the transference spell. He'd sent her to the cave with all the Originals names carved into the walls to locate her.

Bonnie had done as told, Klaus had leverage on the witch, so Ayanna had told her how to do the spell. Now she was returning on her own. She called out to the witch. Ayanna appeared to her, "what is it you seek, Bennett witch?"

"Please, I need your guidance to do a reversal spell for a friend," she implored.

"A reversal spell, Bennett witch?"

"Bonnie, my name is Bonnie. I came to you for Klaus when he wanted a transferrence spell. I need a reversal spell for my friend to stop her from turning into a vampire," she begged.

Ayana responded, "I'm well aware of who you are... I know nothing of a reversal spell, you've wasted your time coming to me."

"There must be a spell," Bonnie demanded. "You helped Esther make her children into vampires!"

"I did! But,I know of no reversal spell," she sneered.

"There has to be one or a loophole!" she argued . "Elena hasn't even transitioned yet. She's still human." With desperation she begged, "please help us."

"Elena? Klaus' doppelgänger? How interesting," she laughed. "You realize if your able to make her human, she'll once again be his blood source."

"You know about that?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Of course I do!" she laughed. "I knew everything about Esther's affair & bastard child!"

They talked for over an hour & Bonnie came away with a possible solution, but not without a compromise. Lately, it seemed the more Bonnie delved into this dark magic, the darker she became. This latest encounter with Ayanna shed some light on her & Esther's history. How they were able to make her children vampires. Vampires were created with dark magic. Meaning, Bonnie would have to go to a darker place for a possible spell. This made her nervous. She questioned Ayanna why no Bennett had written about the vampire spell. Ayanna told her the Bennett witches did not know who created the vampire species.

" We were not of your bloodline." Ayanna clarified.

Bonnie inquired how Esther was a witch. And if any of her children showed any witch characteristics prior to them becoming vampires. Ayanna did not answer or divulge anything else.

(Back to present moment)

Bonnie proceeded with the first part of the spell, to remove the blood coursing through Elena's veins. mingling with Damon's, She lit the black candles & knelt down next to her. Placing hands firmly onto Elena's. Bonnie took a deep breath and started to chant the spell. Stefan & Damon could hear her as they focused on Elena. The blood began to evaporate from Elena's body. Her face and body became pale white as she got cold to a dead state. Upon seeing & feeling Elena's body had cleansed she stopped the incantation. Stefan & Damon watched closely as she pulled out a small vial. Opening Elena's mouth, she proceeded to pour the blood Jeremy had given her earlier, down her throat. Jeremy's blood would take the place of Elena's. Not much was needed, as the next part of the spell would make the new blood surge throughout her body. Bonnie could feel this happening. Closing her eyes once again, going into deep meditation, she connected with Elena's spirit as she attempted to guide it back to her purified body. Elena's spirit would reincarnate reviving her as a human

Stefan stood at Elena's feet, his heart racing as he watched Bonnie with Elena. Damon was restless as well, pouring himself another glass of bourbon, swiftly downing it.

Bonnie continued with the spell, chanting, looking at Elena for some sort of response. She had done all she had been guided to. But, Elena laid there. Lifeless.

Stefan, frowned, waiting for the gasp of breath to come. Damon watched from behind Bonnie, hardly able to contain his emotions.

Bonnie continued the spell, her gestures and facial expressions a plea for the spell to help bring Elena back. Blood ran from her nose, as the spell was taking it's toll on her.

Time was passing and Elena was not responding. "Bonnie," Stefan began in a low voice, "it's no use," fighting back tears.

Bonnie cried, "No, I can do this, I can bring her back!" She continued chanting, closing her eyes, tears escaping as she pleaded for help to bring Elena back to life.

Damon circled around Bonnie and Elena. He did not like what he was seeing. Elena was getting rigor mortis. He dove between the two. Biting into his wrist, he brought it up to Elena's lips, except, Stefan grabbed him, slamming him to the floor, "Damon, no!"

Damon glared up at his brother, pulling himself free from his grip.

Blood tears now escaped from Bonnie's eyes, trembling, she continued chanting the spell. Waiting for Elena to respond, but it never came. "Why? She looked up, "please...help me," she begged, "bring her back!"

Damon pushed Stefan off and flew to Elena's side biting into his wrist again. Opening her mouth he let his blood pour down her throat and started trying to resuscitate her. Bonnie retracted her hands from Elena as she watched Damon. She no longer attempted to continue the spell & joined in. He breathing into her, she compressing her chest, pleading, "Please Elena!"

"Ah!" Elena gasped . Damon moved back, relief written all over his face. Bonnie embraced her hard and commenced sobbing.

Stefan looked at his brother and dashed to Elena's side. She was hugging Bonnie & looked up to see him, "Stefan," she sighed.

Bonnie released her to get some tissue. "What happened?" She asked as Stefan lowered himself, pulling her to his chest. Bringing his hands up to her face, "I-I... thought I was going to lose you." She kissed him gently on the cheek. He pulled her closer and caressed her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looking up she saw Damon looking down on them. They gazed at each other. Elena's lips parted, but no words were uttered. They had an understanding. He gave her a brief smile & retreated to his room.

Caroline arrived outside the boarding house and heard Bonnie sobbing. She opened the door and saw Elena was alive. Had Bonnie's spell worked?

"Elena? Bonnie?" she smiled a little. Stefan ushered her over to where the two girls knelt. Under her breath she asked Stefan what the verdict was. He whispered, "Vampire."'

She squatted down, "Hi." And clasped each of their hands in hers. She smiled at Elena, "you ok?"

Elena sighed, "I'm alive...I guess this was my destiny." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Elena, you'll be fine," Caroline smiled briefly, "we'll help you adjust." she stated looking over Elena's shoulder at Stefan.

He sighed, "Bonnie, can I have a word with you."motioning for Bonnie to follow him into the library.

"Have you got it?" he asked softly.

She looked over her shoulder at  
Elena and then back at him, "yes."  
Pushing her hand into her pocket she produced a small lapis lazuli daylight ring.

Stefan looked at it and gave her a crooked smile, "it's beautiful."


End file.
